Comfort Zone
by Sunset Nightfall
Summary: Integra received an invitation from the Queen for the royal ball as well as something else. Unsure of what she should do, she lets Seras to help her out. All is well except for her...


Hello, Hellsing fans! This is my first finished fic. I have a Hellsing fic written in my pad paper but unfortunately, I'm not done with my plans for it; need to sequence the events, think of more scenes, fill holes, etc. so I'm not gonna post it yet. And I'm thinking of making some easy stories while continuing that story.

So here, I present to you my finished one. I hope you guys enjoy and I have edited some minor mistakes and missing words.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.

* * *

One day, Integra received an invitation from the Queen. It was an invitation for the Royal Ball. Everyone was invited as well as her Servants. She knew she can't decline the invitation and so, she informed Alucard and Seras.

"A ROYAL BALL!" Seras exclaimed, unable to contain her excitement.

Integra was silent and Alucard knew why but he kept quiet.

"Shall we get some dresses, Master Integra?" She smiled, wanting her to say yes. Integra looked away…

"Master?" Seras looked at her then to Alucard, curious why she's quiet.

Alucard smirks. "Did the Queen say anything else about the ball, Master?"

Integra looks at him, wanting to dismiss them already.

"The Queen sent me two dresses, Seras, you can have the other one." She said flatly, closing her eyes, not wanting to wear such (revealing) clothes unlike her shirts and long skirts which was some exceptions because they cover almost every part of her skin (and were in fact much comfortable than dresses/gowns in parties).

Seras, surprised by what she had given, has come to jump and hug her. "Thank you so much, Master Integra!" Integra jolted by her sudden behavior.

"Q-quit it!" She said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I-I'm sorry. Well then, I shall do my patrol for tonight." Seras saluted and left.

"It seems you'll be stepping out of your comfort zone, Master." He smirks. She massages the bridge of her nose, sighing. The vampire enjoys her uncomfortableness.

"Here." Integra gives him a folder, returning her glasses back where it's supposed to be. "Clear out the vampires before the ball. Thorough your search. Now go." She orders.

The vampire bows, looking at her, his grin plastered in his face. "Yes, my master."

The ball was in a week and two days. Integra worked in the week, finishing her papers, reports and meetings. Two days were spared for her: Today and tomorrow. And tomorrow will be the big day. It was rare for her to have a day off but she was still troubled. She went to her room, sat on her bed and looked at the two dressed mannequins– the dresses that the Queen had given and chosen just for her. No matter how much she didn't want to wear either, she can't since the Queen herself chose them for her; for her to choose and give the other to Seras.

The more she looked at them, the more embarrassed she feels, imagining herself wearing either one of them. One was white and silver while the other's yellow and gold. The white dress is a long gown with silk and light silver roses-designed tulle for the skirt, having a generous cut on the side, leaving the back open into a form of a 'V', leaving the back exposed. Two thin silver laces cross on the waist line and a shoulder-less boat neck top with its lining, near its edges, having silver sequins and thin lacings, creating swirls across from shoulder to shoulder. It also have long sleeves from the shoulder-less cloth down to her hands. The yellow dress, on the other hand, was almost the same but it differs in the features. Its skirt is puffier and has three gold lines, creating horizontal portions on it. The chest is made out of short creamy-yellow frills. The shoulders are almost bare, given the cloth used is smooth see-through tulle. There's a short sleeve from the underarms to the lower elbow and a braid & trim ribbon around the waist.

 _Her majesty really knows my preferences._ She thought to herself, looking at the dresses. _But… I'm not sure if either of those are gonna work for me._ Her brows furrow. She knows she's not cut out with those kinds of clothes but she needs to choose because her majesty herself picked those for her and therefore, cannot decline to wear one of them. In the end, she decides. She decides to rest and leave her decision on the dresses on the day itself. She sighed, laid on her bed and slept for she rarely slept well the past week.

That night, Seras came to knock on her door. At the exact, perfect timing, Integra just woke and called her to come in. She came in, holding a paper bag.

"Good evening, Master Integra." She greeted more cheerfully than her usual greetings. Curious, Integra sits up, fixes her glasses and hair from her wake. "I've bought things… for the both of us, Master!" Her smile almost reaching her ears. Integra didn't react. She was still in blank about the occasion but she didn't restrain her. "Very well. Do as you please." She declared, indifferent…

Seras quickly noticed. "Are you alright, Master Integra?" She looked at her unmoving master for quite some time. Silence. Integra never gave away a thing. Seras, after a long while, finally understood why…

"Master, just for one night. We wouldn't want her majesty to be disappointed or turned down, right?"

Integra looked at her, her expression neither soft nor scrutinizing, perhaps both. "That's the point." She admits. "Truth is…" She paused. She knew Seras would be the only one to understand her. She hesitated.

"Master… It's alright. I promise you. I'll definitely make you more beautiful. Be confident, Master Integra for you are an amazingly extraordinary woman." Seras declared proudly like she's proud to have her as her Master which is true. Her tone was soft and comforting. Seras smiles a genuine smile to her, telling her that she'll be fine because she's there for her. Always.

What Seras did lessened Integra's frustration and nervousness even if she didn't show it. But deep inside her, she feels the pressure like the wick of a dynamite, slowly burning until it reaches its few distance until it explodes. The truth and the main reason was not because of wearing the dress. She can wear a dress anytime she wants to. The only thing that makes her hate the particular event was because of how revealing both dresses were. She never knew that there's a new standard for nobility in the royalty.

Maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe she can choose the less revealing one and give Seras the other. She thought about that but it wouldn't be nice to Seras too. She was actually torn. She sighs. She wasn't sure what would happen in the night of the celebration. She doesn't need attention especially from people she doesn't know— then she remembered that the knights would also be there.

"You're overthinking, Master. You'll be fine. We'll have fun. I assure you. It's rare for these kinds of celebration so let's show them what we've got!" There goes Seras with her enthusiasm. Integra really didn't have a choice so she decided to rely on Seras.

Sensing her Master's approval, Seras started to make plans for the both of them: their hair style and make-up and some other possible outcomes.

Meanwhile, the men were doing fine preparing their attire. Walter was prepared as ever. He usually goes in formal events so it wasn't a problem for him. Pip, on the other hand, was rummaging his closet if he has formal wear. "Err…" He pauses, disappointed. "I should consider adding clothes in my wardrobe."  
He then decided to buy some clothes. He went to the mall and just bought a suit. He didn't care what it look on him and just went home after. Lastly, Alucard was sitting on his seat or his throne, gently spinning a glass of wine on his hand. Despite the thick walls, he hears all the fuss that's happening in the mansion. "What a rare opportunity." He smirks. "I wonder what my Master will wear for the occasion?" — His grin wider. "This will be exciting…" He chuckles darkly in his chamber.

Their preparatory days are over and the day of the royal ball was at hand. The men were ready, wearing their suits. Pip was finishing fixing his hair, Walter was already getting their rides ready and Alucard was looking at a mirror, satisfied with his appearance as he looked carefree. Alucard smirks and wonder how the ladies were doing. And knowing Integra, she might be getting frustrated since it's very rare for her to wear a gown.

In Integra's room, the young vampire and herself was just getting started.

Seras tried wearing the white and silver dress but unfortunately…

"Uhh… Master Integra…" She peeks by the door of her walk-in closet, signaling her to take a look. Integra who was sitting on her bed, only wearing a bath robe and a towel on her hair, stood and went to her then saw what her problem is…

"I guess I'll have to wear the other one… Th-this is too tight. Err… No… This dress doesn't fit my… chest." Honestly, it IS too tight for her. Integra blushed slightly, not knowing in which situation to blush: Seras's wardrobe malfunction or her, herself wearing that MUCH revealing dress?

"I-it's ok, Seras… I think the other one would fit you better." She had the feeling that the Queen really DID intend the other dress for Seras. She sighed in defeat, her hopes crushed as Seras takes the 'much' comfortable dress and wears it. It was a perfect fit for her. And so, she wore the dress she didn't like or she finds uncomfortable.

"Wow…! You look so very beautiful, Master!" Seras admired her so her face brightening just like her own dress.

"Th-thank you." Integra says weakly. She realized that it wasn't a huge problem for her to wear a dress. It was the compliments that annoys, irritates and frustrates her.

"Come, I'll fix your hair." Seras takes her hand gently and leads her to her dresser. She sits her down and started to brush her hair. "Your hair is as beautiful as you too!" She smiles wide. Integra, who had enough compliments for the past five minutes, scolds her. "You too, Seras. Thank you and that would be ENOUGH." Seras chuckles nervously and soon braids her hair. In the end, she makes her hair in a bun with the braid looking like it's tying her hair up then secures it with a silk white ribbon. "All done! You look—"She noticed her glaring… "A-ah… Hehe…"

Seras straightens her hair and puts her bangs to the side.

"Aren't you gonna put more style in your hair, Seras?" Integra asks.

"Ah… Well, my hair is short so a simple fix will do." Seras smiles. She feels a bond with her. Girl bonding.

"Well, that won't do." Integra gets something from her closet, making small trips because of her high-heels. She survived through the 3-meter walk away and back to Seras. She exhales a lung-full before opening a fancy box she got from her closet. A jewelry box. "H-here. Pick anything you like." Seras's eyes widened and her mouth opened when she saw accessories and jewelries.

"Wow." She said… Again. How many times have she been amused in the day?

Integra gets a gold necklace with a daisy pendant with a gold pistil and flat white pearls as its petals. She smiles warmly and puts the necklace on the young vampire. She then gets a pair of small pearl earrings and last but not the least, a silver tiara-shaped hairband for her. Seras was left speechless. "Where did you get those, Master Integra? I never see you wear any of them!"

"Many are gifts when I was still young. I hide them since I don't like wearing them." Integra replies. Seras freely picks some for her. A thin silver choker, small blue diamond earrings and a sapphire ring. She thought it would be perfect for her Master's eyes. Integra let her do so, accepting what she wishes for her. They lastly put on make-up— not too much though. Seras did both of their make-up, expecting less from her (much) inexperienced Master with these kinds of work.

Not so long, they were both done and ready to go. They went out of Integra's room to the foyer. Only Walter and Pip were there. "Where's Alucard?" Integra quickly asked as her servant is absent. She walked to Walter who offered her his arm. She gladly took it, finding a bit of comfort. Walter smiles gently at her. "He said he'll follow." Meanwhile, Pip was staring at Seras. She looked prettier than usual. Seras couldn't help but blush. Pip hesitated because of his nervousness but offered his arm for her. Seras smirks and takes it. They chuckle together and knew what the other wants to say. They went to the limousine where the ladies sit next to each other. Integra hides her nervousness in her usual façade and Seras's smile plastered on her face all throughout their drive to the palace.

The other cars were lined up, guests were walking down the red carpet from their car. Soon, it was their turn. The announcer broadcasted the Hellsing name and Integra walked down the red carpet (as confident as she can), holding Walter's arm followed by Seras and Pip with their arms locked together. The other guests who were before them were all eyes on them for they look gorgeous.

All were gathered in the great hall where the guests were awaiting the Queen's declaration of the rare celebration. All were fussing and chatting while others were already dancing in the middle of the hall. The Queen soon made an appearance, declared the celebration, went to her guests and greeted them.

Integra was staring at the celebration, not knowing what she should do until Seras came to her. "Master?" She asked, looking concerned. Integra was just standing there on the side, watching the ocean of guests fuss about in front of her. Integra shook her head. Seras just knew why. "Let's have a seat then!" She cheerfully smiled and gently dragged her to their designated table. The women seated and Seras began to lighten Integra's mood by judging other people's appearances. Integra smiled a bit.

"I believe she looks like a mirror ball. All that's left is to hang her up the ceiling and spin her around. Wouldn't that make this celebration look more modern?"

Seras laughed at her statement. Integra can't help but chuckle as well. They were laughing at a fat lady wearing a shiny silk puffy dress that's full of shiny silver sequins. Seras's plan worked until it was broken by Walter with Sir Irons and Sir Penwood.

"Ah, Sir Integra. You look rather dashing tonight." Penwood looks at her, smiling.

"Yes, I agree. It seems the Queen, her highness, I heard… She was the one who chose the dress for you. I think it suits you, Integra." Irons says.

Integra had just, more than enough, got fed up with compliments and she doesn't like it (even if it was the gentlemen's first time to see and compliment her in her appearance). Looking at Penwood and Irons, she gets the point that _her father would be so proud and happy for her_. She forcibly hides her WTF face in her fake smile to them, saying thank you and inviting them to eat with her company. Not so long, the Queen came to them and greeted them.

"Sir irons, Sir Penwood, Sir Hellsing, good evening." She smiles then continues. "I'm assuming you're all having a wonderful evening?" They responded with pride and honor, of course, before her royal majesty. "You look very beautiful, Integra. I'm very happy and satisfied of the outcome when I picked that dress for you. You look like a princess to me." The Queen said gently like her words were delicate but sincere. Integra couldn't help but blush. Her iron defense shattered in microscopic debris. It seemed like her majesty cared for her more than she could imagine. Her majesty saw her grow and work hard for her and for the country. She knew it was hard for Integra. It took Integra a few beats to reply.

"The honor is yours, your majesty. Thank you very much." She said as composed and happy as she can. God help her for she's getting deeper in her hell. The Queen clasped her hand and smiles at her before she dismissed herself. They were left silent in their meals from the overwhelming presence of the Queen.

They eat, talked a little, drank and had some chat again. Seras excused herself to explore the place a bit and look for Pip. Integra was left, the only woman in the table. She felt bored while the men were having a conversation when there was a hand next to her– an invitation. It was Walter. "May I have this dance, Madame?" Her eyes widened in surprise but couldn't decline. She nodded and took his hand. They were to the dancing crowd and joined them in an andantino waltz. She felt relieved for some reason.

"Thank you, Walter. I was getting bored." She starts a conversation.

"No big deal, Integra." He smiled. "Please loosen up a bit since I've noticed you're feeling uncomfortable." He leads the gentle dance to relax her.

"Oh, I hope so. This is beyond what I imagined it'd be." She sighed. Walter chuckles.

"Everything will be fine, Master Integra." He smiles and leads the dance for her.

She felt relaxed dancing with Walter. They danced for some time and soon rested to the side of the hall, near the outside veranda that leads to the vast garden of the palace. Walter was called by the knights and he was engaged into chats with them, leaving Integra yet alone again. She wondered where Seras was because she felt uncomfortable without her companions.

Earlier, when Seras was with Pip, exploring the hall, Pip saw Walter and Integra dancing.

"Why don't you look at that?" Seras also saw what he saw and felt so happy for her Master that she unconsciously hugged Pip's arm due to her sheer joy. Pip couldn't help but blush as she came closer. She looks so cute, pretty and adorable. His heart pounded until he had an idea.

"Seras!" He ordered.

"S-sir!" Seras jumped and saluted.

Pip took one of her hand and put it on his shoulder then held the other, his free hand pulling her close from her waist. "Let's dance." He smiled wide at her. Seras blinked in surprise then nodded. "Yes, Sir!" She smiled back like how he did with her. They danced in the waltz, having a great time. They saw Integra and Walter still dancing and they watched from a distance.

"Sir Integra looks much relaxed. She's more beautiful than ever." She adored.

"Yeah. They're like father and daughter in the daughter's first dance." Pip replied. "But… you too Ma Chérie. You look prettier than ever before." He blushed intensely, looking away. Seras did the same too but smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Captain."

Integra watched the crowd in a corner. She felt alone and bored yet again. She leaned on the wall, her arms crossed, watching the view, the busy scenery when a man about her age came to her. He was wearing a fuchsia pink suit, white shirt, violet neck tie and pants. His hair's gold blonde and his eyes are violet, same as his tie.

"Good evening, Miss." He smiles breath-takingly.

He was very handsome but given his attire, Integra would've laughed the whole night but she didn't notice him in his approach. The first thing she saw was his curly hair hanging on his shoulder then his face. She paused, looking at him then greeted back.

"Good evening…" She said. The man then apologetically bowed to her.

"I'm sorry. My name is William. William Nightroad at your service." He looked at her, gleaming.

Integra ignored his overwhelming aura (he's really charming). "Integra Hellsing." She nodded. Looks and appearances don't falter her. Things like that were just shit for her especially someone she doesn't know. But his name was something that caught her attention. "You must be from…" She was a bit amused.

"Nightroad productions." He smiled. "I'm much honored to meet you, Sir Hellsing. May I have a small dance with you? A beautiful lady such as yourself mustn't be alone, waiting." He offered his hand. Integra just stared at his hand, surprised by his invitation. She wasn't sure if she should take it since he's someone she doesn't know and is definitely NOT close with her; a total stranger. She didn't like it one bit. The man's gentle face was irresistible, that is, to normal women but Integra didn't fall for it and didn't give a damn. Instead, by respect and kind gesture, she took it and say "Very well but I must find my companion in a while."

"That would be no problem at all." William gently led her to the crowd and danced her while they chat about their business. Only a few moments has passed and they seem to have chatted for a long time. She seemed to forget her internal war.

"Your company, so far, has been progressing. The Queen's knights has been faring well. I heard that the blades your company produce are highly durable." She stated.

Again, it felt like they were talking for a long time but only a few minutes has passed. The dance continued. William's hand was slowly sliding lower to her waist. Integra didn't fail to notice it. She stopped; she tried but he still continued, making her follow him, swaying with her. She glared at him but only got an evil grin back it her.

"Leaving so soon, Integra? Why don't we have more fun?" He looks at her, smirking. The crowd was thick. She was basically trapped. He laid his hand right above her bum. Integra fought herself not to do something unfeminine to him since Walter nor was Seras there to call out for help and they were in the middle of the crowd. She felt a drop of sweat from the side of her head while the devil was grinning wider. When he was about to do something malicious, there was a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse me, would you mind if I have a dance with my mistress?" A deep, irritated voice asked. Integra was surprised and relieved at the same time. Alucard was right on time. He was behind William, towering him. William was dumbfounded for a while. "Well? I think it's about time for me and my mistress to have OUR bit of fun." He said impatiently. William was about to protest, turning to face him but once he did, he trembled in fear to see his blazing eyes at him. It was like he could've died just by his stare. Feeling his dominating aura, William walked away fast murmuring some curses to himself as he scrammed in fear. Integra felt like she was about to faint when Alucard caught her in the dance.

"Let's dance, my Master." He grinned and gently danced her to the veranda.

Once they were out, she breathed then remembered that the bastard was actually stroking her bare back while they were engaged in a deep conversation. She cursed herself inwardly for not noticing it quickly. It was because of the crowd and the atmosphere inside the hall that made her loose her senses while she was dancing with him. It made her want to puke. "Master, did that bastard do something to you? Shall I go and torture him?" His voice was showing disgust and anger.

"N-no…! Alucard!" She panicked, thinking it would be a big trouble and scandal if that happens.

"That bastard needs to learn."

"Stop it, Alucard." She massages her temples. "I wanna get out of here." She said flatly. She can't handle any of this anymore. She started to walk to the vast royal garden to a road of weeping trees that covered the path like walls. Alucard followed her. He was like a pup following his companion. Integra stopped and watched the view in an opening from the gap of the trees. The moon was full, the sky was clear with the stars twinkling and the night was so beautiful, giving dim light to the open field of the enormous garden. She sighed in relief. That was probably the most relaxing moment in the past weeks.

Earlier, she wanted to explode from all the eyes that were looking at her, all the voices complimenting her, and last and most annoying was the bastard who was about to do inappropriate things to her in the most inappropriate time and place if it wasn't for Alucard. She snapped at her train of thoughts. Alucard! She hadn't seen him for days. She turned and looked at him. He was wearing his same colors, red, black and white. He looked younger than usual. Black jacket, white vest and red shirt; short on the back, long on the side and he's in his formal attire. She felt relief and glad to see him deep inside. She sighed.

"Thank you." She muttered unconsciously.

"You seem to be more stressed now than when your papers piling up in your office, Master." He started. She stayed silent. She doesn't wanna play their game especially now that she's fighting with her own demons. But Alucard, of course… He's one of her demons.

"I'm VERY amused that you stepped out of your comfort zone, Master." He smirked.

She sighed again. "Yes and this is what happens. It seemed to me that you wanted to torture that bastard, Alucard. Were you amused of the things he was doing and was about to do to me?" She looked at him icily. He frowned.

"And I thought you'd kick him in the balls, Master." He starts his foreplay even though the situation irritated him. _Come on, Master. Play with me._ He grins.

"I would've satisfied the both of us if it wasn't that we're in an event where many people are present and most of all, in the presence of the Queen." She wanted a cigar but unfortunately, her dress prevents her to carry anything and she haven't got the chance to get a hand bag. It just wasn't her style.

"Hmm… Master." He looks at her seriously.

"Yes?" She looks back.

Blazing red to frost blue.

He grinned wider.

"You look beautiful, my Master."

Integra felt irritated. How many times does she have to deal with this? Then she realized what Alucard is trying to accomplish. And he was just getting started. She sighed, a heavy one.

"Police girl seemed to have done a spectacular job. Seeing the finished product really captivates many people and a monster." He continued.

"Alucard, please. Just PLEASE." She tried to make a grave tone but it failed for her vampire continued.

"Oh? What is this? My Master couldn't take compliments?"

"I'm tired, Alucard."

"Of compliments? I'm just stating the mere truth."

"Liar. Don't toy with me, Alucard. I know you goddamn well."

"Then you know what I'm trying to do. Amuse me, Integra. I know you're bored as me."

She paused. She was, in fact, bored. "How many times are you going to compliment me? I'm pissed off." She scowled. Seras, the knights, the Queen, someone she doesn't even fucking know? And now, Alucard? She has no room left for patience.

"You're VERY beautiful, Integra." Alucard just made her mad. She started to walk away

"Shut up! You git! You never learn!" He laughs maniacally and follows her.

"What do you want me to say? Hmm… Right now, you're ugly." He chuckles.

Integra paused. For the first time of the day, there was something different said to her. Alucard's eyes widened in amusement. "So that's what'll make you relax, Master." He stepped closer to her. "But Master, you need to relax when accepting compliments. Take it. Be proud with it like the pride you have in Hellsing. Be proud like you are as a beautiful woman." He untied the ribbon of her hair, letting her hair loose. Her hair falls, curlier than ever from the bun Seras made. She stood there, stunned but felt much comfortable with her long, soft hair covering her bare back and few parts of her bare shoulders.

"Now, can we continue what we started earlier, Master?" Alucard offered his hand to her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Alucard. There's no music to dance with." She looked away, her soft hair dangling, letting out its fragrance. She smelled heavenly.

Alucard grinned. "We won't need it, my beautiful Master. We already have the night's music to dance to."

She paused and blushed (she couldn't help it with her persevere servant).

"Master." He interrupted her thought. "Please enjoy the night. Relax, rest and be confident. I see no difference between the beautiful woman in front of me now and the strict, overwhelming, and dominating woman in the place I call home. So Master, dance the silent but tranquil night with me." He gently gets her hand on his shoulder and the other on his hand. She smiled warmly by his account; it was very comforting and rare for him to comfort her with his words.

"Thank you, Alucard." She hold on to him tight.

"Anything for my lady, Integra." He grinned and led her to a slow, relaxing dance from the road of weeping trees to its exit – the vast open field.

"Integra." He said alluringly. She looks at him, following his steps. "You're always so beautiful." He looks back at her, staring in her diamond blue eyes. She gets it. It's been repeating all day.

"Thank you for the compliment, Alucard. You look rather dashing yourself." She said, nonchalant. He smirks. She finally played the game back but there's something else.

"My Master."

"My Servant." He paused the held her hand then kissed it. He was silent then he stares are her.

"What?" She scowled, being able to hide her blush.

"If you allow, Master, let me be selfish for tonight." He said seriously.

"What is it that you want? Specifically, I mean."

"Do you plan on going inside?" He smiles.

She paused and thought. She doesn't wanna go inside that suffocating place again. "No. I prefer to stay here, away from the stress. Like you said, I'll enjoy and relax for once." She smiled weakly.

"Then allow me to be selfish with my beautiful Master." He grins wider.

"What do you mean?" She demands. How many times have he used the word 'beautiful' in one night?

"Alone with my Master. Her beauty only for my eyes in this wonderful evening."

He chuckles, she flusters, and she doesn't know whether to smile in agreement or get angry because of all the compliments he's been showering her. She just stayed quiet. After a while of the silence…

"It could've been better if we had some wine." She thought out loud. Alucard smirks. Integra looked amused. "Don't tell me you got a bottle..." He just did. He got a bottle from his shadows and 2 wine glasses. "I'm impressed." She said surprisingly. It's rare for them to relax AND talk casually. She realized this… "Alright, Alucard. I allow you to be selfish with me ONLY this evening but no more of your compliments."

Her vampire perked up in total excitement. "Then come with me." He offers his arm, she takes it hesitantly and he led her farther to the garden, following a path to view the open field filled with flowers gleaming by the light of the moon. He let her sit on the only park bench in the whole place then opened the cold bottle of red wine then poured some in the glasses. He sat next to her. "To a beautiful night, My Master." He offers a toast.

"To my awaited relaxation." She chuckles weakly and toasts with him.

They chatted for some time about some missions, made fun of people they know and talked about random topics. She actually enjoyed their conversation. She looked so carefree and her natural beauty glows in her state. Alucard didn't break her moments for he found himself enjoying his master's rare state. At the same time, she felt comfort and she actually had more fun than ever. All it took was the vast space around her, the scenery and wine, not to mention her servant who made it possible. All she needed was small things to make her happy. Alucard didn't fail to notice that small change in her. They drank the wine to its half.

"Master, you're beautiful." There he goes again. She was about to scold him when he cut her off. "It's not a compliment, Master. It's the truth. You made me realize tonight that no matter how much you grow and age, you'll always be that same little girl to me." He looked goddamn serious. And the words that came out of his mouth were very out of character for him. Integra glared at him but she felt softness in his tone. She just looks at him. He chuckled and she just didn't do anything.

"So I'm still a little girl to you?" She didn't expound.

Alucard frowned. "Integra, what I mean is that you haven't changed a bit. You've improved. You've become a proud young woman. You're stronger than before and you've become confident because you have me." His mischievous grin flashes before her. "I'm proud and honored to be part of your development."

Integra noted. "I guess that's true. You've been annoying me ever since we met." She smirked. He chuckled. "Thank you, Alucard… For everything." She smiled a special smile for him.

His eyes widened. Was it because of the alcohol? Was it the reason for her to act like that? It was rare. It's like the rarest thing in the world that could happen and he saw it. He smiled warmly in reply. "At your pleasure, My Lady." He softened but he frowned after a thought came to him. He became solemn after a few minutes. Integra never failed to notice his moods swings. It was her turn to cheer him up. Their game never ends and neither of them never want to lose.

"Count, is something bothering you?" She asked.

He doesn't reply and just stares at the moon. Integra sighed. Her cycle of day just keeps on repeating. How many years have they known each other? She doesn't need anything to know what it is. He's irritated. He was showing it like she did earlier. Why? She thought. After a few moments, she blushed a bit because of the thought. She composed herself; not knowing what to say…

"Alucard, I maybe human and couldn't read minds but it's not hard to know what's on yours… It's over. It's done. You saved me. Thank you. So stop the sulking and enjoy the long evening." She sounded like she ordered him and that made him chuckle.

"It's not so easy to do so, MY countess."

He saw everything. He couldn't get the thought out of his head. The way the bastard's plan went smoothly and he couldn't get nearer soon because of the crowd. He almost snarled. Integra looks at him sternly. He ignored her. He knew his master was like a damsel in distress in her current attire. She might be his strong-willed mistress and more than an equal to him but she's still vulnerable in a way he can't always handle.

"Alucard…" She sighs, his current mood ruining hers. He's always so hard to handle. "I hope you're happy being selfish. The selfishness I granted you."

"I'm not." He finally replied. "I'm still pissed, My Countess." He looks at her with his wild blazing eyes, still controlling his temper.

"Then I order you to stop and enjoy the evening with me." She smiles.

Alucard was taken aback. _Wow. My Countess, ordering me to do something she actually wants. The same thing I did to cheer her up. Fuck. I'm being like a kid. Does it look like I'm slowly ruining her night with my sulking? My sulking disturbs her? Oh? My Master has gone soft and it's all my fault? And why am I acting like this? Is it because of the alcohol we consumed? Have we drunk most of it?_ He thought, laughing to himself. "Whatever you wish, Master. I'm sulking and irritated because of the earlier happening. Do forgive me. I simply want my Master to myself." He grins.

She was blushing but was relieved enough to see her vampire ok. "You're already granted that request."

He chuckles and takes her hand then puts it on his cheek. "I thought you'd allow me to bring hell to that bastard, but this will do." She lets him. She's getting bored again anyway. She then starts to stroke his head.

"My Count is jealous. I was right." She smirks and he smirks back.

"Of course, My Countess. Who wouldn't be when you're stunningly, absolutely beautiful tonight?" Game. Face. On.

Ok. She gets it. She'll play. "Too bad that the only woman who'll see the very dashing Alucard is me. I'm sorry you can't make me jealous." She said coolly.

"But I make you feel flattered, Master. And that's been my goal." He snaps back.

It was getting chilly. Integra took her hands and crossed her arms for warmth. "It's definitely getting cold for you." He took his jacket off and put it on her. She felt colder but his jacket made her feel comfortable.

"Shall we go home or would you like to stay for a little while longer?" He gives off an evil grin, playing as mischievous as he can.

"Hmm… We'll go once Walter and the others go home and rest. For now, I'm loving our unusual conversation and you, frustrated. My evening is better now, thank you."

They drank more until it's midnight. The others have left and retired for the night. Alucard and Integra soon went to their coach and on their way, Integra fell asleep, falling on Alucard's shoulder. He let himself put an arm over her and pull her close as she slept in the trip. He cherished the moments that night his Master let herself be vulnerable especially now that she's sleeping in the arm of her monster. It irritated him that she's let her guard off, letting herself much prone to danger like that but he felt happy and satisfied for her falling into his arms and secret desires.

Not before long, they arrived home. Seras was the one to open the doors for the. She smiles and assists Integra to her room to help her change clothes. It wasn't hard for Alucard to get Integra's gesture for him to see her after she's changed and silently retreats for the time being. He was about to sulk since that was the final moment he'll see her in the dress but he realized he'll be seeing her in a while.

Seras helped Integra, putting her dress in her closet while Integra dressed in her nightwear. After she was done, she gave Integra some privacy. She went to wash up and soon enjoys the comfort of her bed. She sits, leaning on her pillows when she calls for Alucard. The vampire materializes on her left side of the bed. Their game wasn't finished yet. And she was left with a pondering question in her head. She hesitates to ask him but she really wanted to know.

"Yes, My Master?" He was already wearing his usual attire.

"It seems I can't sleep yet. Talk." She demands.

"About what?" He grins.

She paused but the alcohol pushes her. "About your jealousy." She grins back evilly.

He paused. He was amused. They're gonna play again. _What alcohol does to My Master. She still wants to play. But… I fear I won't like this… I'll just play._ "Whatever do you mean, My Countess?"

She hums then starts to narrate what the bastard did to her. It disgusts her greatly but she wanted to know his reaction and she wanted to have 'the last bit of fun' (as she considers it) before she sleeps.

"And if you didn't come, he would've kneaded my bottom." She grins wider. The alcohol must've sunk into her.

Her vampire's face was sour. He didn't like the way his master was playing; he lost to his own gamble. He frowns, getting irritated by the thoughts. He was there. He saw everything. He watched his master from afar ever since she and the others left the manor to the part where the bastard introduced himself and until he saw his malicious gestures and touches to his vulnerable Master. He growled silently. Integra just pushed his buttons.

"Tell me, Alucard." She sounded like she just ordered him. He was pissed. Without thinking, he jumped on her bed and pinned her arms above her head. She was about to protest when he touch his forehead to hers, the tips of their noses touching as well. Integra was shocked. She doesn't know if she should be guilty but she felt like this is his answer.

"Countess, you just pissed me off. And because you granted me freedom of being selfish with you, I will not waste it." He kisses her before she can utter a word.

He kisses her deeper and she blushes redder. She didn't know how to respond and realized it was her fault that he was acting like this. She knew he was jealous but she didn't know how jealous he was. She squirms as he licks her lips, asking to enter. Closing her eyes, she tried to resist but she gasped and his tongue gently slips inside her mouth. She held her moan. He IS jealous. More jealous than she could imagine. It seems like he claims her his. He's angry, because it was partly her fault, especially now and she lets herself get punished for her own actions. It wasn't before long that she gently pushed him away and panted. He looked at her intently and apologized. "I'm sorry, Master. Please don't torture me too much. You know I'll always be watching you. You were so vulnerable. Part of me wants you to remain wearing your suits to avoid lustful eyes from staring at you, worse, having you sexually harassed. Yes, I was jealous. No, possessive. I want you to myself. I'm sorry. You should rest." He starts to stand when she grabs his cravat gently.

"I'm… sorry too. And… Thank you." Her voice is soft.

Alucard stares at her as she continued. "You protected me. I'm sorry for pushing you. I wanted to see your reaction and I guess I got the answer." She blushed more. She couldn't believe what happened. She smiles at him. "I'm happy now. I'm glad to know what you really feel. Are you still pissed?" Her eyes gleamed like diamonds. He smirks.

"Not anymore, my beautiful Countess. In fact, I'm relieved and satisfied."

She kisses his cheek, her eyes half-lidded. He knew she was tired and was stunned, feeling her warm lips as it lingered on his cheek. "Would you allow me to still be selfish, Master?"

"I did say only this night." She grins.

"Then sleep, Master. I will have the pleasure of watching you." He grins, getting off her bed and sits on the chair next to her bed then lets her settle in bed.

"Good night, Integra, My Countess."

"Good night, Alucard, My dear Count." She smiles and closes her eyes, getting his hand under her cheek, holding it as she slowly falls asleep.

Alucard lets her. For him, this was the most satisfying thing to do. His boredom vanished, amused by what was before him– his Countess. The night was still long and he knew he'll never get bored of just sitting there, watching her sleep.

FIN! ^_^


End file.
